The Sexy Adventures of Rubius
by clawx
Summary: I don't know what to say.
1. The Sexy Adventures of Rubius

The Sexy Adventures Of Rubius I: Rubius Does Japan.  
by clawx

Rubius took of his shirt and looked in the mirror "Boy I look good" He Said while looking in mirror. He heard emearld coming, she said "ha you good lookin, that's a giggle" He told her "Shut up bitch, you know you want some of the rubius train!1" he said. Emerald laughed. Rubius flashed her his 12 inch cock and she went madd. she jumped on him and starting feeling him up. OH I LOVE BIG COCKS. "i know said rubius" she started to suck it and he said "umm.. that's good." he then got seaman all over her face, she said, oh i like that. and he said i know. then prince diamond came in and said, "you too have any room for a third" Rubius said he had to leave, but emerald said she wanted more seaman, so much seaman that she could never taste anything but seaman again.

A drunken homeless man came up to him and said "youu sum kind of space alien" rubius called him a stupid boozehound and kicked him in the head. He then decided to rape his body for fun. After doing that rubius got up and decided that man on man sex was hot and he wanted more. He saw a guy walking to the store, he ran up to him and screamed and smacked him in the head, he grabbed him and brought him into the alleyway and started molesting him. his wallet dropped open and rubius saw the man's name, Michael Lake. what a sexy name he thought.

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus. She was getting licked by artimus, she was crying for pleasure as artimus licked at her. she finally climaxed as rubius jumped throught the window with the dead body. HA HA LITTLE TEENAGER I AM GOING TO RAPE YOU. She said, "it's not rape if someones willing" Rubius liked this idea. He entered his penis into Sailor Venus's anus, as she said "deeper baby, deeper" after 3 mintues of shoving his large cock into her anus his powerful cock ripped through her anus and killed her. She died happy at least, Rubius said.

Agent calgone of the Micheal Lake Insuitute for the blind spies was wondering why Michael hadnt come in, so he decided to go look for him, he saw a crazy pantless Rubius run out of Sailor Venus's house and run right into him, Rubius said "ooh your sexy" he pushed him down and started anal sexoring him. Calgone screamed but noone heard him, Rubius laughed as he saw Sailor Saturn in human form walk down the street "this gives me an idea" he said as he walked away from the unconicuouis calgone.

And Artimus walked by and everyone got a great shot of his ass 


	2. The Sexy Adventures of Rubius Chapter II...

The Sexy Adventures Of Rubius 2: Enter the Gaytrix by calgone

It was a quiet night. Too quiet. Emrald was standing on the balcony admiring the massive orgy of dead bodies that lay before her. Wearing nothing but a G-string and a " I HEART KRAP" t-shirt (about 2 sizes to small to reveal her massive bossums). Emrald laughed to herself as the thought of torturing theese people entered her sexy mind. All the sudden she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there" She demanded, what she heard next could only be described as a somehow more feminine version of danny tanner's voice. " It's me". Emrald glanced over to see the shivering body of Agent Muffraider of the Michael Lake school for blind spies. Muffraider was betraying the renowned Michael lake institute, and giving Emrald the scoop on where theyd strike next, in return for some hot anal. Emrald shot a fireball at Muff's genitals, severly burning them and scaring them horribley. " OW YOU FUCKING BITCH" Muff raider yelled in an even more feminine voice. With that Jordan ran out of nowhere and began to lick Muff's balls and aleviate the pain caused to his extremeties. Muff was in such a state of shock, he just stood there and let it happen.

Meanwhile back in tokyo, The handsome man known as Melvin was strolling along the street, all the sudden Rubius apeared and Anal Sex0red him like there was no tomorow. " HOLD IT FUCKJEW" yelled a voice. Rubius looked up to discover none other than AGENT MICHEAL FUCKING LAKE HIMSELF. "This one is for my boyfriend QIX" He yelled as he bashed rubius's skull in with a bat. Melvin wanted to thank Micheal, by doing him sexual favors...orally. Micheal lake patted the young jew on the head and told him perhaps later.

All the sudden a cloud of smoke apeared and Ann and Alan emerged. " So your the one who is man enough to stop rubius" Yes, Mike replied. "we want to show you are gratitude. " you know i would be honored", Mike said " but i know someone else whos wanted you too since the day he realized that having a boner, dosent mean you have to just pee really badly." That man he was talking about was none other than interplanatary sex perv, Matt Fischer. With a drop of a hat, Alan played his flute which summoned MAtt to the sexy scene. Matt began hitting the three some like there was no tomrow. Alien vagina juice tasted so good. all the sudden Alan exposed his alien dick which was 9 feet long and began ear penetrating melvin just for fun. Matt finished up on Ann, then she blew his dick like a fine malaysian hooker.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Return of Rubius Or Entering the Gay...

The Sexy Adventures Of Rubius Part III: The Return Of Rubius or Entering The Gaytrix... again..

By: clawx

Michael lake was awaken by the thunder. He decided to get up and see what was on the televison. He flipped through all 280 channels until a rerun of Animaniacs came on. Ann was awaken and she said "Wakko makes me hot..." Michael winked and said... "come on FEEL THE NOISE" and grabbed ann. They started kissing, rubbing and touching each other until Matt Fischer came out and screamed in a girly voice... which awoke alan and he threw michael lake out a window.

"You didnt need to do that, I fucked ann last night alan" Matt said "Yeah, I know, I just don't like that guy" Alan replied. Michael screamed for help as half his body was mangled. Matt brought him back to the Insitute and gave him new body parts... Michael had become a cyborg called LAKENSTEIN...

but meanwhile Sappire was told by Prince Diamond to go get Rubius back here. Sappire didnt want to go but Prince Diamond said that he would cut off his access to KRAP THE BEST PAGE IN THE UNIVERSE! which made Sappire run as fast as he could. Sappire was right where Rubius was last scene. Sappire didnt see Rubius but he saw muffraider limping back home so Sappire ran fast and RAPED MUFFRAIDER. Muffraider screamed and fell down. Sappire was close to Serenas house and Serena looked out the window and got hot, Sappire had amazing hearing and he heard Serenea from there. He looked and said to himself "YES. SAPPIRE GETS IT AGAIN" as Rubius watched from his inivisble clocktown in new zealand "ha ha ha my plan is working"

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Dan Gets A Rim Job

The sexy adventures or rubius part IV - Dan gets a rim job by calgone Lakestein bot was trying out his new robotic man dick when muffraider busted in, panting. " You have no idea what Ive just been through lakstein...speaking of which, your now a robot when did this happen?", while trying to configure his robodick lakestein accidetnally pushed the wrong button and his robodick began penetrating muffraiders ear the likes of which had never been seen. " Im blind"! Muffraider gasped. " Oh MY GOD!" Lakestein replied..." I FORGOT MY SODA". With that Lakestein bolted through the window, while a crippled and now apparantly blind muffraider was left both lying in a pool of his own blood and questioning his sexuality.

Meanwhile Agent Fischer hit up Ann's twat like it was a rubicks cube. Ann then informed him that Rubius is in fact still alive, and has a plan to initiate the " Machrider/kidXtreme/Dan apocalypse doom project poop". With no time to spare, Matt and Ann bolted off with melvins car on pursuit to The dark moons hideout in the future. Clawstein recieved word via walkie talkie about Rubius's new project. On the way to pick up a sub sandwich he sex0red artimus for fun and then went on to meet up with Ann and agent Fischer to finally put an end to Rubius's twisted sexual scheme... TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Sexy Adventures of Rubius Part V: An...

The sexy adventures or rubius part V: Anal Sex is fun.

Sappire looked at Serena and said... "Are you sure?" he said "i dont give a fuck about that tuxedo fag, he's a lousy lay" Serena said... just a mintue... he went into the living room... turned on a porno and put on his condom... "i'd never get hard thinking about her.. but i'll still take any piece of ass i can get" he came back with his cock erect and shoved it in her anus... TAKE THIS ROB

"rob?" serena said...

"ooh... my old lover... you remind me of him" he replied

"HIM!#! i'm NOT A FUCKING GUY"

"you're not" he said sarcasticly..

"NO" she screamed

"I was being sarcastic you fucking dyke..." he said as he SHOVED HIS COCK SO HARD INTO HER ANUS THAT IT RIPPED causing serena to die

"Fuck... I didn't even cum... oh well can't let a nice fresh body go to waste..." he went back and fucked her blood soaked anus

melvin drunk as a skunk had just finishing sucking a bartenders cock and he saw muffraider crawling home without any pants (they were burned by emerald) he said... "YES... MELVIN'S GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT..." he grabbed muffraider and raped his ass... after doing that he threw up on muff's face... and fainted.

Serena's dad was walking home drunk like usual... he ran into andrew... who was also drunk and they started to make out for no real reason... then chad came in and threw off his pants and starting raping andrews ass. serena's dad was going to get into the action but just then tuxedo mask appeared and threw a rose shaped dildo into serena's dad ass.

he screamed in pain... "GOD DAMNIT!"

"Hey sexy..." tuxedo mask grabbed him and flew off.

serena's mom was working and... mollys mom came in and said she wasn't getting any... and serena's mom said it was all right... men were lousy anyway..

as serena's teacher looked on... in a sexual way... 


End file.
